star wars and Camp half blood
by jedimasterblueartis-saber
Summary: What would happen if the Skywalker,family came to camp half blood.Ah just  read it,please.


**Camp half blood and Star Wars story chapter 1 **

One day, at camp half blood. All of the campers were just waking, up. But today seamed different, for those at the camp. A dark hair boy was up and round wandering. What, was going to happen too day why did.

Seamed so different, from a normal day at camp. That when it happened, the last thing the boy saw was. A bight light, smoke and dust.

"Look he, walking up." said a voice

"Great, just great." said another

As Percy Jackson open, his eyes he saw ten oddly looking people. Then he heard a, loud voice calling his name.

"PERCY, JACKSON!" said a blonde haired girl

"Wow, someone in trouble." Said a voice

Just as a young girl, was walking over the, hill to see the ten people. Standing on the hill and looking around. And not knowing where they were.

"What is going on, Percy?" "Grover said you'd be, down by the, lake. "But are you no, I can't leave you ten second, with out getting in to trouble." "Percy…uh, I see now well that changes my plans."

"Hi, um…who are you?" Said the brown hair boy

"Who are you, "and what are doing at camp, half blood?" said Annabeth

"I don't know who, you are but?" "I do, know that we are here. So let get things, get straight-out."

"Ok let try." Said Annabeth

"Ok…Annabeth, what is going on?" ask Percy randomly

"Percy where, are you? Said Grover

"I' am over here Grover."

"Ok," "I' am, coming."

"Alright Can I, introduced our family?" Ask Anakin Sr.

"Go a head, dad." said Luke dryly "yes I would love to know, who you are!" Said Annabeth sarcastic

"Ok…"Said Percy

"Well I guess, Charon should know?" Said Annabeth

Who, was walking off to the big house, too see what Charon will think? When he find, that a family has arrived at camp? "And what cabin will they say in, and who they really are? "All, this is headed for disaster" said Annabeth

_**Blue: That was chapter one. **_

_** Percy: so… **_

_**Blue: so, what? **_

_**Percy: When, you going to make me the star? **_

_**Blue: In my story ever one a star. **_

_**Percy: come on.**_

_**Blue: no and, no. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_So later on as the Skywalker and solo unpacked. In there, cabin. As Percy walk to there, cabin think all the time." What am I going, to do? And where do, they come from?" finally he got there and did not want to go. But Annabeth voice rang in his head

"You must go, and tell them that, they will be. "That if they want, they may come to supper. That is being held down in the big house."

"And if you don't you will not be on my side any more for capture, the flag."

"Girl, so are mean." said Percy to him self out loud ten, second. Later he finally knocks, on the door. And the dark brown hair girl that he saw earlier answer, the door.

"Oh hi I' am, Jaina solo"said Jaina

"Ok , well I' am Percy" Said Percy

"Why don't you come in sided, and we can talk."

"Ok." And so he came in, side and sat down on the sofa. "So why, are you here?"

"Well, it was grandpa idea in the first place." Said Jaina randomly and looking very unhappily. "I see, well that explain things." Said Percy

"So how long, are you going to be here?" Ask Percy 

"Well I really don't know but, soon I will know," Said Jaina "I hope? " She added as a after though. "Ok… that help full?" said Percy "Oh ya, Annabeth said for me to tell you that your family is invited to dinner."

"Ok, cool see you at dinner." And with that he left the cabin and walked down the hill towed his Own. That when he though about what Jaina had said and why they were here?

_**Blue: Oh ya I think I forgot to say this I don't own, Star wars or Percy Jackson story. This is all for fun and I will only say this one time. **_

_**Annabeth: Why, am I not in this chapter? **_

_**Blue: Well made because I am, save you for some better.**_

_**Hispieness: Hi **_

_**Blue: (pull out Lightsaber and fire sword)**_

_**Luke: Hi **_

_**Blue: (faints) Hispieness: lol **_

_**Luke: how dare you laugh? (Take Lightsaber and destroy pieguy)**_

_**Anakin: what did I miss? **_

_**Luke: not any thing really. **_

_**Jaina: Hiya. **_

_**Han: Jaina, have you seen Anakin?**_

_**Jaina: no**_

_**Chewie: aw ah…. From wookiee (His in the ship)**_

_**Han: thanks **_

_**Blue: that was it for now all for now. I will try to post 3 later some time this month **_

Later that night, at dinner Charon told everyone, that they would be playing captor, the flag. And after dinner team would be made. Skywalker family sat at there table, eating there dinner. "We must find out the rules for the game." Said Luke and he took as bite from his food. Soon after dinner was over, the camper and the Skywalker went outside. To wait for team to be made. Charon soon came up to the front to speak, and so did Mr.D. The Red team will be made up of Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite. Blue is Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Dionysus kids. "Ah come on that not fair." Wined a kid from the Apollo cabin "ya" said Clariess "No complaining," Said Charon "

"Fighting or there will be no game!"

Now on the gold team we have all Skywalker, Solo, Kenobi and Tono. "Charon I didn't even, know we had a gold, team" Said Annabeth "Ya," said Percy "Well we, do Mr. Jackson." Said Mr.D "sent when?" ask Percy "two, second ago duh Percy." said Annabeth "go make your plans and prepare for battle" Said Charon and with that all of the camper, Skysolos/ Kenobie and ever one else left to prepare for battle. As we fallowed the Skywalker it there camp ground where they are making plans. "Ok how we going, brake in and take there are flag?" Ask Little Ben "Ya, grandpa how?" ask Anakin Jr. "Well first we make a plan that has a, SkySolos twist to it." Said Han "Really uncle, Han." Ask Ben

"Yep" said Jacen "Ok can we just, get to the plan, already" Ask Jaina "Sure as long as I win" Said Anakin "Oh great, let me guess this is another one of your crazy, risk plans is it not?" Ask Obi wan "yep and it get even better." Said Anakin "I have a very, bad feeling about this" said Obi wan "Ok guys here's the plan, we have two teams." Said Anakin "Ok why two teams Grandpa," Ask little Ben "well that is a very good question Ben I want to have teams because, we work so much better on a team, and second we can get much more done, with teams of two!" Said Anakin in a commanding voice "Ok Anakin but what if that plan does not work," what then I suppose, you have a plan for that as well." Ask Obi wan "well, as a matter of fact I do" Said Anakin with a Skywalker grin on his face. "Oh now I am doomed," Said Obi wan "Come on Uncle Obi wan It can be that bad" Said Ani jr

_** Chapter 3 T he commentary of Camp half blood **_

_** Blue: well that was 3 what do, you think? **_

_**Percy: I like, it. Darth Z: I didn't **_

_**Blue: Who asked you, Darthy **_

_**Darth Z: I Did that who and second my name is not Darthy **_

_**Blue: whatever (Take darthy star destroyer and paint it blue) **_

_**Anakin: what did I miss?**_

_**Darth Z: Aw come on no fair. **_

_**Blue: Oh not much **_

_**Anakin: Ok **_

_**Blue: please Review my story if I get ten or more then I will up date it. Thank you **_


End file.
